


Serves You Right

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Inspired by the ending of Monday's episode of Murdoch Mysteries. William helps Julia to bed after getting drunk. WARNING SPOILERS: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE NEW EPISODE.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	Serves You Right

As he was staring at the pelican, he was pretty sure he heard chirping coming from it, but wasn’t sure as Julia and Goldie were cackling. He wasn’t sure he was angry about, Julia getting drunk with Goldie or that the pelican was making a comeback.   
After, Goldie had left, which he was thrilled about, as he was preparing his suit for work tomorrow, Julia had come in the bedroom and closed the door, as he approached him, “William…” she said as she traced a line with her finger along his hand, “you can prepare your clothes tomorrow morning…it’s time for bed…” she said with a seductive voice and kissed his neck, “mmm, you smell so good”  
William stopped her, “Julia, no…”  
“William what is up with you?”  
“Your drunk, Julia. I won’t take advantage of you when you are like this”  
As she kissed him, he could smell the alcohol on her breath, “please, William?”  
He kissed her back, “ok, get yourself ready, and I’ll be waiting”  
“Look forward to it” she said and gave him one more peck, before heading into the bathroom.  
As she was getting ready, he set his clothes out and got out of his dirty ones and put them in the laundry hamper. He grabbed his pajamas and put them on, even though they would be off within 5 minutes, and got into bed and waited.  
As he was waiting he began reading a book, and noticed she had been in the bathroom for half an hour. He got up and knocked on the door, “Julia, are you ok?”  
He knocks again and opens the door and sees she passed out on the toilet, while brushing her teeth in a light blue silk nightie. He let out a bit of a laugh as he approached her and took the toothbrush out of her mouth, and placed it back in the holder. He picked her up and put her to bed, covered her up and kissed her on the forehead, “I love you” he said and got into bed and turned out the lights.

It was early morning, when he woke up, and knew she would be severely hung over. He decided to make a pot of coffee for her and get some Advil for her.  
He entered back into the bedroom with the breakfast tray and opened up the curtains, which, woke her up, “ahh, William, what the hell” she said as she grabbed her head.  
“Serves you right for getting drunk with Goldie”  
“I got drunk with her?”  
“You did and made fun of me, because I don’t drink”  
“Oh, William” she said and grabbed his hand, “I’m so sorry”  
“It’s ok, I have thick skin. But she returned the pelican and claimed Raymond took it.”  
“Well, that was nice of her to give it back”  
“But, Julia…I…never mind, what coffee and Advil?”  
“Please and go on, what were you going to say?”  
He hands her the coffee and Advil and she gulps the pill down, “when I saw the pelican, I heard something, coming from it.”  
“Heard, something. Like what?”  
“A chirping sound”  
“William, are you sure weren’t hearing things?”  
“Maybe…but I just don’t trust Goldie…she’s just too much for me”  
“Yes, she is strange, but let’s just make the best out of the situation and be thankful she has forgiven us.”  
“Yes, your right” he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead and gets ready for work.  
As she was drinking her coffee and reading a book she notices she was in a new nightie, “William…did I ask you to make love to me last night?”  
“Yes, I didn’t want to take advantage of you, but you assisted. So, you went to the bathroom to get ready and I found you passed out on the toilet with your toothbrush in your mouth.” He said with a chuckled  
She placed a hand to her head, “oh, my…how embarrassing. But William, I appreciate that you assisted not taking advantage of me”  
He kissed her on the lips, “always” and finished getting ready for the day.

The End


End file.
